


Parties Make The Best Meetings

by SyrupLime



Series: Ally Tales [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: But I need more content here, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, TJ pov, enjoy, for Tyrus week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: TJ gets dragged to a party and makes a friend





	Parties Make The Best Meetings

“TJ.”

“Hmm?”

“TJ.”

“Hmm?”

“TJ.”

“Cyrus, wha-”

Cyrus cut his boyfriend off with a kiss. The blonde relaxed almost immediately and pulled Cyrus into his lap. Cyru giggles and pulled away to look at the other boy. 

“Stop studying so hard, you’ll give yourself a headache.”

TJ sighed, knowing Cyrus was right. “I really need to ace this exam”, he pleaded, knowing it was futile. 

“I know, and you will, but if you don’t take a break, you’ll wear yourself out and you won’t even be able to take the exam, let alone play basketball.”

“Fine”, TJ sighed and pushed away from his desk. Cyrus squeaked when he stood up and carried him to the bed where the two flopped down. His boyfriend settled them on their sides so they were facing each other. 

“Hi”, TJ said, since he hadn’t properly greeted him yet. 

“Hi”, Cyrus replied with a small smile, leaning in to kiss him. They traded soft, slow kisses for a while and Cyrus was grateful once again that TJ had a single room. 

There was a knock on the door and TJ groaned. 

“Who is it?”, he asked, pulling away a bit. 

“Marty and Buffy”, came the muffled reply. TJ rolled his eyes and untangled himself from his boyfriend. 

“You have a key, you know”, TJ said once the couple was inside. 

“We wouldn’t want to walk in on something”, Marty explained suggestively. TJ hit him with a pair of socks. Buffy went and dropped on the bed next to Cyrus. 

“Amber and Andi are visiting this weekend. Apparently their school gets out early.” Andi and Amber had both gone to a design and fashion school after high school which was great for their relationship and not-so-great for their friendships. 

“Yes and as not being related to either of them, I had no knowledge of this”, TJ said sarcastically, though he wasn’t all too mad at the pair barging it. 

“Did you not about the party we’re going to tonight, all so smart-y pants?”

TJ gave Marty a look and he whined. 

“Come on TJ, you’re a freshman starter for god’s sake, you need to mingle with your fans.”

“I don’t need fans”, TJ replied bluntly. “Or parties.”

“Cyrus?”, Buffy asked turning to the other boy. He looked nervous with everyone’s eyes on him. He looked at TJ who gave him a questioning look. 

“I don’t—I don’t know”, Cyrus answered. “Could be fun, I guess.”

Buffy and Marty turned to TJ triumphantly and Cyrus gave him an apologetic look. TJ groaned but eventually conceded. 

***

TJ had been at the party for a total of 20 minutes and he was already ready to leave. It was loud and crowded and all he could think about was his exam in two days. He leaned against a wall with the cup of what was undoubtedly alcohol someone had shoved into his hand and watched the dance floor. He grinned a bit when he saw Cyrus wave at him from where he was dancing with their friends. 

“You’re TJ Kippen, right?”, a voice suddenly asked. TJ turned to see a girl about his age smiling up at him. 

“Uh, yeah”, TJ answered, straightening up to talk to her. 

“This your first party?”, she asked glancing around. 

“No, but I sure wish it was my last”, TJ answered. The girl laughed a little too loudly and placed her hand on his arm. He raised his eyebrow, confused until he saw the girl glance at a guy who was staring at them intently as he danced with another girl. Oh. 

“You know, if you want to make that guy jealous you should probably talk to guy who’s straight”, TJ told her, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. The girl glanced up and blushed. 

“Sorry”, she said drawing her hand away.

“No problem, I’m used to it by now”, TJ paused, debating if he wanted to push or not. He decided he did and asked, “Who’s the guy?”

The girl glanced up in surprise before lowering her gaze to the ground. “Just a guy I met. We had been texting and I thought he liked me, but he’s dancing with that other girl.”

TJ watched the guy who had been staring at them. His attention was now more focused on the girl he was dancing with, but he did sneak the occasional glance up. 

“What’s your name?”

“Ally.”

“Okay Ally, Imma tell you the secret everyone knows: guys are stupid. Straight guys even more so. Now, I honestly don’t know what’s going on in this guy’s head, but if you really want to date him, tell him. Say hey, I’m not going to play this game with you, if you want to date me than actually ask me out, but I’m not going to sit here while you dance with other girls.”

Ally nodded, seemingly encouraged. Then she started to walk forward. 

“Hey hey hey”, TJ said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “Not right now but like, tomorrow.”

Ally nodded again and leaned back against the wall. They stood there for a bit before TJ realized this was stupid.

“Come on”, he said, putting his still-full drink down and grabbing her hand. He made his way to where his friends and boyfriend were dancing. They looked up as he got closer, casting curious glances over his shoulder at Ally. 

“Guys, this is Ally, she’s gonna hang with us for a while”, TJ introduced. “Ally these are my friends Buffy and Marty and this is my boyfriend Cyrus.”

They group exchanged pleasantries and TJ left Ally with Marty and Buffy, sure they would be fine. He went over and wrapped his arms around Cyrus’s waist, his boyfriend’s arms instinctively coming up around his neck. TJ burrowed his head into the crook of his neck. 

“I really hate parties”, TJ grumbled against the brunette’s skin. He felt his laugh as well as heard it. 

“I know”, Cyrus said. “I do, too. But we can’t stay in the dorm all day.”

TJ gave him a dubious look and he giggled again. 

“Alright, so maybe we could”, he conceded. “But you know that Amber would’ve dragged you out to one once she gets her if she heard you hadn’t been to one yet.”

TJ shook his head, knowing that’s exactly what his older sister would do. A slower song came on and TJ drew Cyrus closer to his chest as they began to sway. Cyrus layers his head against TJ’s chest and started to hum along to the song. There were definitely worse things than a party with Cyrus, TJ decided.


End file.
